Segundas Oportunidades
by mainikez019
Summary: tras el conflicto del primer día de clases hayley desea obtener el perdón de lipstick y darky, aunque puede que el no sea el único que necesite perdonar.


capítulo 2: Segundas oportunidades.

(Hayley)

Falle

Y brutalmente

Perdí el control y me desquite con esas pobres ponie. Soy tan idiota, un fracaso total que solo sabe meterse en problemas con los demás ponies, realmente esa lipstick no me había hecho nada malo, yo solo estaba molesto por lo que había pasado en todo el dia y le hable fuerte y agresivo.

Y esa pobre Darky, todo pony la trato como si fuera una monstruo, no se como pueden tratar a una yegua tan linda como ella de esa manera. Aunque fue parte de mi culpa que la trataran así pero ¿cómo iba a saber yo que era una yegua? de haberlo sabido no la hubiera atacado de esa manera… pero tal vez si le hubiera gritado tan feo como lo hice con lipstick.

AGH

Estoy recostado en la cama de mi habitación, mirando el techo como es de costumbre.

Pensando si de hecho ¿algo siquiera es diferente hoy? sigo solo y sin amigos, los ponies se siguen burlando de mi costado en blanco, lo único diferente fueron esas yeguas a las que trate mal.

Si las hubiera escuchado ¿que estaríamos haciendo? ¿iríamos por pizza o me mostrarían la ciudad? ¿de verdad es tan fácil obtener un amigo? … y aún había encontrado la manera perfecta no solo de regarla si no de asegurarme que jamas de los jamases volvieran a dirigirme una sola palabra ¿bastaría con pedirles perdón? no me imagino llegar mañana y decirles "Hey, lamento gritarles feo y romper tu capucha para que todo pony dijera que eras una monstruo ¿amigos?" seguro me escupen en la cara en el mejor de los casos o si no le dicen a la maestra BookWorm o algún otro profesor y me meto en problemas.

lo merezco

merezco estar solo

merezco todo esto pues es algo que yo mismo busque y fue mi culpa que pasara esto

merezco ser un costado en blanco pues jamás es como que haya hecho algo por mi o por algún otro pony

merezco no tener magia o eso solo me haría más flojo de lo que de por si soy

no merezco a mi madre, ella es una buena pony y yo no soy suficiente para ella

no merezco ponies como lipstick y Darky pues solo las lastimaria

no merezco…

Nada

…

debo dejar de pensar así, eso no solucionara nada, solo ayudara a sentirme peor. Tal vez pueda practicar guitarra un poco y cantar alguna canción aunque siendo sinceros no siento la motivación para hacer eso ¿dibujar? tampoco ¿mirar el techo como un perdedor?

…

y allá voy otra vez.

Lo mejor sea revisar mis apuntes de la escuela, revisar si no tengo alguna tarea por allí o algo asi. Me levanto y tomo mi mochila, la abrió y sacó todo lo de allí, libros de matemáticas, historia, magia básica y… ¿un diario?

El diario de la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas o al menos una copia de el, tomé el diario con mis cascos (no podía usar telequinesis) y comencé a leerlo.

"Querido Diario, Hoy aprendi una leccion sobre la amistad…"

No lo podía creer, llevaba horas leyendo el diario de Twilight y sus amigas, aprendí bastante sobre la amistad y otras cosas mas como lo es la autosuperación y otras lecciones más que podrían servirme en mi vida personal, incluso los capítulos de Twilight hacían referencias a libros y hechizos que estudio para volverse más fuerte en la magia ¿quien diria que antes de ser princesa de la amistad era una unicornio estudiosa? siempre pensé que los ponies de la realeza nacían alicornios, no que se transforman en ellos con el tiempo.

Esto era FASCINANTE cada una de las ponies tenía algo único, algo diferente y al juntarse podían lograr cualquier cosa.

Las cosas no siempre eran de maravilla, a veces tenían conflictos y peleas entre ellas pero por mas fuerte que fueran sus problemas no dejarían morir su amistad.

Debería hacer lo mismo, debería enmendar mis errores y pedirles disculpas a la ponies que había tratado mal. Tal vez algún capítulo de Pinkie Pie me ayudaría a saber como acercarme a nuevos ponies y presentarme ante ellos.

Y según Pinkie

Debía de llevar un pastel.

Me levanté y fui a preguntarle a mi madre si podía ayudarme a cocinar… no era de que dudara de mis habilidades en la cocina pero si quería ganarme el perdón de esas yeguas tendría que llevar los postres más deliciosos de toda equestria

-MAMÁ- le grité fuera de su habitación

-¿que pasa?- me respondió

-¿me ayudas a preparar unos pastelitos?- le pregunté mientras hacía ojitos de perrito para que accediera a ayudarme

-Oh claro que sí querido, ven vamos a la cocina, te enseñaré una receta deliciosa que aprendí una vez que visite ponyville, estos pastelitos quedarán deliciosos-

Bingo.

Mi mamá y yo comenzamos a cocinar los pastelitos, ella me pidió que batiera la masa así que tome la cuchara con mi boca y comencé a batir la masa para los pastelitos.

Esto era de cierta manera emocionante, nunca antes había hecho algo así junto a mi mama

-¿Hayley?- pregunto

-Emm… ¿si?- respondí confundido

-¿Cuando vas a usar tu magia?-

agh, no otra vez una conversacion asi -es complicado, toma tiempo-

-prometiste que al menos lo intentarias-

-si pero aun no conosco ningun hechizo, no es algo que se haga muy fácil y ya-

-no se como funcione la magia unicornio pero deberías intentar practicar un poco-

-después, ahorita quiero terminar con estos pastelitos-

¿por que tenia que mencionarlo? ahora todo se tornó incómodo, un silencio absoluto de esos que no te dejan hacer nada agusto ¿por que tenia que mencionar lo de la magia justo ahora que estábamos tan bien?

…

tenía que tranquilizarme y no volver a pensar en locuras, has lo que Twilight haría

-Estudiaré mucho mamá y me convertiré en un gran mago, te lo prometo- me susurre a mi mismo

(lipstick)

Oh dulce Celestia, después de lo de ayer tenía esperanza de poder hablar con Darky pero ya faltaban 5 minutos y aun no llegaba, ayer habia llegado mas temprano que yo ¿a caso no vendrá a la escuela hoy? ¿será capaz de dejar la escuela por la humillación? oh… me siento tan mal por todo. Fue mi culpa, jamás debemos acercarnos a hayley o al menos no de esa forma, debí de apoyar más a mi amiga o hacer algo, no solo quedarme allí mirando como mi amiga peleaba con ese… bobo cometa.

¿a caso perderé a mi amiga por eso?

Estaba algo desanimada pero luego de un rato Darky llegó, vistiendo su característica capucha que la cubría casi por completo, solo se notaba su cutie mark y sus patas traseras, las alas de murciélago y su rostro estaban cubiertas por su capucha.

Darky tomó asiento a lado mío, no dijo ninguna palabra

-hey Darky ¿como estas?- trate de preguntarle

-...- silencio, no dijo nada, de seguro seguía molesta por lo de aye…

-Todos piensan que soy un monstruo… los escuche al entrar al escuela como decían los rumores de haber visto un monstruo y que los iba a devorar- Darky hablaba con la voz un poco cortada

-Oh vamos Darky, la mayoría de estos ponies son unos tontos, no saben de lo que se pierden al juzgarte asi, veras que luego lo olvidan y te dejarán en paz, estos ponies siempre buscan a otros para burlarse de ellos y sentirse superiores, no te dejes intimidar por ellos-

-...- sin respuesta por parte de Darky, solo miraba hacia abajo, a la butaca.

-Vamos, me tienes a mi y yo te tengo a ti ¿de que otro pony necesitamos?-

En esos momentos un pony llego y llamo nuestra atención con una pregunta

-Hey… hola- Era Hayley

las dos nos miramos confundidas, no necesitaba hablar con ella ni de telequinesis para saber qué pensaba, pensábamos

-¿pero que henos es lo que quieres?- las dos soltamos el mismo comentario con una sincronía casi perfecta

Estaba molesta con Hayley por lo de ayer, si fuera por mi ahorita mismo lo golpearia pero mi estómago gruñía porque no había desayunado y tenía mucha hambre.

-solo queria pedir perdon por mi comportamiento de ayer- Hayley comentó

-Ni hablar, jamas te perdonare por eso ¿crees que por que llegas con disculpas y eso te perdonaremos?- Darky respondió con algo de molestia en sus palabras

-Yo no espero ganarme su perdón así nomas, espero demostrarles que puedo hacerlo mejor, de echo traje algunos pastelitos de disculpa para tratar de ganarme poco a poco su confianza- Hayley comentaba mientras sacaba unos pastelitos

unos muy ricos y deliciosos pastelitos

-¿De verdad piensas que te perdonaremos solo con unos…-

-¡DAME!- interrumpí a Darky mientras tomaba los pastelitos

-Oh por el amor a luna ¿en serio?-

-Vamos Darky, démosle una segunda oportunidad, además prueba estos deliciosos pastelitos- la verdad no quería perdonar a Hayley, pero tenía mucha, MUCHA hambre

-Que bueno que les guste, mi mamá me ayudó a prepararlos- claro que tu mamá los preparo ¿de verdad piensas que creo cocinaste algo asi de rico con tus cascos? ja, ni en tus sueños

-Tal vez puedas comprar a lipstick con tus maléficos pastelitos pero a mi…-

-Darky, vamos, démosle otra oportunidad-

Hayley miraba temeroso, parecía que en verdad quería ganarse nuestro perdón

que bobo.

-lipstick, no creo sea capaz de perdonarlo luego de lo que hizo-

-oh vamos, no es tan grave- dacia mientra guiñaba mi ojo

Darky lo noto y miro algo confundida pero creo que capto bien mi mensaje

-escucha, lamento mucho lo de la capucha y de que todos piensen que eres una especie de monstruo por mi culpa, pero espero poder arreglarlo, les pagó la comida del receso y nos juntamos a hablar mas- Hayley comentaba con la esperanza de convencer a Darky.

Yo solo le di una mirada, asentí y guiñee mi ojo a Darky

-Bueno… creo que puedo darte una oportunidad- respondió Darky

-Sip, nos juntaremos los tres en el receso- le respondí

-Muchas gracias por darme otra oportunidad, en verdad se los agradezco, nos vemos después en el receso-

luego de eso Hayley tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que ayer

-¿de verdad a ti te compran solo con comida?- Darky me pregunto

-es que tenía mucha hambre de verdad, además no piense que dejaré que se salga con la suya asi no mas, pagara por lo que te hizo Darky- le respondí

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Darky llena de intriga

-nos las pagará, a la hora del receso en lo que va por nuestra comida nosotras le tendremos una trampa para que pague por lo que te hizo-

-Raios lipstick, usted si que es diabólica-

-nadie pasa por encima de mis amigos y se sale con la suya- respondí y Darky me dio una sonrisa como recompensa. Todo estaba planeado.

La clase comenzó, ya solo quedaba esperar por el receso.

(Darky)

Al fin el receso llegó.

Lipstick tenía un malévolo plan en contra de Hayley, prácticamente colocamos una cuerda trampa en algún lugar de la escuela, uno cerca de las gradas traseras las cuales eran las menos menos concurridas y las más alejadas de los baños, la cuerda al pisarla activará una trampa la cual bañaria de pintura a Hayley y al tendria que cruzar casi toda la escuela para poder limpiarse.

Lipstick sí que era malévola

Salimos del salón al pasillo principal de la escuela, esperábamos en la puerta a que saliera Hayley para que nos comprara el lonche

-así que ¿como vamos a obtener todo lo que necesitamos para tu plan?- le pregunté a Lipstick

-Club de teatro- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía alegremente

-¿y como vamos a sacar eso del club?- cuestione

-Dah, soy parte del club de teatro, puedo entrar y tomar el material cuando quiera… mientras no abuse de eso claro-

-eso es interesante, a ver si un dia miro una de tus actuaciones-

-Eso seria muy padre- dijo lipstick alegremente -no mas deja que me den un papel en alguna obra-

-Estare al pendiente para cuando pase eso-

En ese momento Hayley salio del salon

-Disculpen la tardanza, es que tenía que guardar todo y quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien guardado-

-No te preocupes por eso Hayley, vamos a salir que tengo mucha hambre- comentó Lipstick antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Caminamos detrás de ella siguiéndola, Hayley se veía muy alegre pero se notaba que fingía, facil podria decir que estaba algo nervioso, preocupado y más que nada serio

-y ¿que les gustaría comer?-

-Frituras de heno- Lipstick rápido respondió como si ya lo tuviera bien pensado

-de acuerdo ¿y tu darky?-

-Unas galletas, y un jugo de durazno-

-yo tambien quiero un jugo- dijo Lipstick

-de acuerdo, iré por ellos ¿donde nos vemos?-

Lipstick volteo y cruzamos miradas antes de que respondiera

-En las gradas traseras-

-Buen lugar allí casi no va ningun pony- Hayley comentó.

No me sorprende realmente que le agradan los lugares vacíos o con pocos ponies viendo cómo es que se relaciona con ellos pues desde ayer y hoy solo ha hablado con nosotras (si es que pelear vale como charlar) y si mucho creo que hablo con la maestra BookWorm, de allí en más se la pasa muy solo y en silencio.

-ya sabes donde encontrarnos- dijo Lipstick

-De acuerdo, llegó en un segundo- respondió hayley y fue directo a la tiendita escolar.

-Bien ¿ahora que?- pregunte

-sígueme- respondió Lipstick y comenzó a caminar directo al club de teatro.

Caminaba tras de Lipstick observando el club, la verdad estuve interesada por unirme una vez pero...

-Así que ¿la viste?- comentó una unicornio en el club

-¿que si la vi? te lo juro, estaba a punto de morderme, esos ojos verdes controlaban ponies, casi caigo en sus efectos pero logre escapar a tiempo-

Dime por favor que esto es una broma

-¿De verdad? pero que miedo, no se como dejan entrar bestias así a la escuela-

Lipstick se veía molesta mientras iba por los materiales, parece que podía escuchar bien la platica, de hecho ¿quien no podría escucharla? estos ponies parecía que gritaban en vez de hablar, solo espero no me reconozcan con la capucha, solo por si las dudas me acerque a las zonas más oscuras para que no me notaran en el club.

-Me sorprende que metan a estas bestias a la escuela-

-Bueno, te aceptaron a ti así que ¿por que no los aceptarían a "esas bestias"?- Lipstick comentó

-Oh, hola lipstick ¿sigues comiendo jabón?- ¿de qué rayos hablan?

-¿Sigues de chismoso en cosas que no sabes?- respondió Lipstick

-Pff todos saben que esa clase de cosas tienen algo de verdad atrás ¿no es así?- Dijo una terrestre

-claro- respondió su amiga unicornio

-¿siquiera la has visto?- agh Lipstick, no sigas con esto

-¿por qué la defiendes tanto?- dijo el terrestre

-oh Celestia, la monstruo le ha lavado el cerebro- la unicornio respondió y ambos comenzaron a burlarse de lipstick

-hey lipstick, tenemos cosas que hacer- luego podemos idear algo en contra de ellos

…

silencio

-claro, nos vemos- dijo lipstick despidiéndose de los ponies

-Nos vemos, traga resistol- y volvieron a reírse los ponies

decidimos ignorarlas y simplemente salir del lugar con lo que necesitábamos, ya luego nos encargaremos de ellas pero esos comentarios en verdad que le bajaron el animo a Lipstick

¿que tantos rumores habrán dicho de Lipstick?

Llegamos al punto donde nos reunimos con Hayley y colocamos la trampa, prácticamente era simple, lo hacíamos caminar hasta el fondo y se bañaria de pintura roja y unas plumas se pegarian a su pelaje.

-¿lista Darky?-

-lista-

las dos tomamos posición y comenzamos a actuar normales, como si solo estuviéramos charlando de cosas X (de hecho eso hicimos) pero comencé a sentir que algo estaba mal

Y muy mal

-Miren miren quien esta aquí, la ñoña friki y su amiguita la encapuchada o debería decir ¿el monstruo?- Dijeron unos ponies acercándose de manera intimidante

oh no

-¿De verdad creíste que te esconderás detrás de esa capucha negra?-

Santa luna, me reconocieron

-creo que deberíamos mostrarle a esta monstruosidad donde es que pertenece-

esto no es NADA bueno

-Darky, hay que salir de aquí- comentó Lipstick en voz baja

asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a correr en un pequeño espacio libre, antes de que pudiéramos cruzar los ponies cerraron nuestra única salida y comenzaron a rodearnos

-¿A dónde vas pequeña monstruo y su subordinada? aún no acabamos con ustedes-

Lipstick y yo nos abrazamos rodeadas de todos lados por esos ponies que se acercaban lentamente, fuera cual fueran sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas y mucho menos amigables, tal vez si tuviera suerte me equivocaría y solo vendrían a regalarnos un pastel

pero no tenemos nada de suerte

nada

y como si las cosas pudieran empeorar

Hayley llegó a la escena

\- emm… ¿que pasa aquí?- preguntó Hayley

-Miren que tenemos aquí, un costado en blanco, piérdete fracasado- Comentó uno de los ponies

-Bueno, estamos perdidas Lipstick-

-Fue un placer conocerte aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo-

-Esto no está bien, no puedo quedarme solo a ver, llamaré a la prefecta de ser necesario pues este comportamiento no es amigable, estoy seguro de que pueden entrar en razón y comportarse como twilight y sus amigas-

a caso hayley ¿era un seguidor de crepúsculo? ¿testigo de la amistad o algo asi?

…

silencio y luego burlas por montones por todos los ponies alrededor que nos rodeaban

-No puede ser ¿eres seguidor del crepúsculo o algo asi? ridículo-

-Solo me parece poco aceptable lo que le hacen a esas yeguas- lo dice el pony que ayer peleó conmigo ¿acaso sabe lo que dice? -tratarlas así no es de caballero, de hecho ni siquiera los dragones se comportan así-

todos los ponies se miraron entre ellos, algo molestos por los comentarios de Hayley, uno de ellos camino hacia el y lo empujó.

-escucha, no te metas y no te pasara nada ¿de acuerdo?-

los demás ponies se nos acercaban lentamente y Hayley se veía molesto por eso

-escucha, solo quiero que quede claro que trate de ser pacífico- comentó Hayley

justo después de eso golpeó al pony empujandolo y tomando unas posturas raras de pelea, los ponies a nuestro alrededor vieron eso y rápido fueron a atacar a hayley.

casi de manera espectacular hayley golpeaba, pateaba y saltaba por encima de los ponies, podía con ellos y les estaba metiendo una paliza, a veces corría alejándose pero cuando estaban desperdigados peleaba contra ellos dándoles una paliza, no se de artes marciales ni nada asi pero parecia una pelicula de karate por como lo hacía.

lipstick y yo nos levantamos y tratamos de alejarnos, apoyamos a Hayley a lo lejos pues el se había tomado la molestia de meterse en pleito con esos ponies para mantenernos a salvo, ni pensar que hace solo unos segundos pensábamos en bañarlo en pintura.

-wao, de verdad sabe pelar- comentó Lipstick

-bueno, ahora lo de la capucha parece que solo fue un juego de niños-

Hayley estaba rodeado por los ponies pero parecia que tenia un plan pues los estaba alejando de nosotras mientras retrocedía, tal vez queria que algun pony viera la pelea y así viniera un prefecto para que acabara con ella.

pero en eso un unicornio atrapó a hayley con su telequinesis

-bueno ya, suficiente amigo, para ya-

hayley se quedó inmóvil, no podía hacer nada

-que hace, ROMPE EL HECHIZO- Lipstick grito desde el fondo

el unicornio que atrapó a hayley se que quedo viendo por unos momentos, luego comento

-espera… ¿NO TIENES MAGIA? ja, miren chicos, tenemos un unicornio sin magia, que pobre-

un unicornio…¿sin magia? ¿Lipstick tendrá alguna idea de lo que eso significa?

-emm… ¿sabes a que se refieren lipstick?-

-desconozco de un unicornio al que le falte magia, pero conozco la deficiencia mágica, una enfermedad que evita a los unicornios más jóvenes desarrollar su magia, eh escuchado que al crecer puede agravarse pero no sospeche que hayley la padeciera… aunque ahora que lo pienso jamás lo he visto hacer un hechizo-

además de que carece de cutie mark ¿estarán relacionados su enfermedad y su carencia de talento especial?

Volviendo a la pelea, el unicornio levito a hayley y lo azoto un par de veces al suelo, luego de eso lo lanzó contra la pared que estaba detrás de nosotras, por donde habíamos colocado la trampa, gracias a celestia no cayó en ella.

-vamos unicornio, suelta algun hechizo- decía el pony que arrojó a hayley

hayley se aproximo al pony con intenciones de acabar la pelea pero tropezó con nuestra trampa, ahora me sentía mal por haberla hecho.

la lata de pintura cayó en su cabeza y ahora estaba todo pintado de rojo y el balde le tapaba todo el rostro, unas plumas cayeron cubriéndolo también.

todos los ponies comenzaron a reírse una vez más, Lipstick y yo intercambiamos miradas sintiéndonos mal por lo sucedido y pensando cómo nos disculpa riamos con él por lo sucedido, aunque por ahora teníamos que evitar que esos ponies lo lastimaran.

el unicornio azotó la cubeta que estaba en la cabeza de hayley y lo estampo contra la pared, él se tambaleó un poco y callo al suelo, en eso los demás ponies se acercaron y entre 3 ponies comenzaron a patearlo en el suelo

-esto te pasa por meterte con nosotros- dijo uno de ellos

Lipstick se molesto bastante por eso que fue directo a pegarle al unicornio, levitando una lata de soda se la aventó en la cabeza y cuando se distrajo le dio una gran bofetada y que sonó MUY fuerte, el unicornio se molesto y detuvo los cascos de Lipstick y la empujo.

eso fue más que suficiente, tenía que hacer algo para defender a mis amigos.

tenía que asustar a estos ponies para que nos dejaran en paz.

Me quite mi mi capucha y salte sobre el unicornio extendiendo mis alas, sacando mis colmillos y mirándolo fijamente mientras gruñía

-DEJENLOS EN PAZ- grite para mayor efecto de terror

El pobre unicornio cambio de color a blanco, de verdad que se asusto y los 3 ponis que estaban con Hayley también voltearon aterrados y salieron corriendo del lugar

Supongo que se "vampira" tiene sus ventajas después de todo.

Fuimos a donde hayley estaba tirado para ayudarle a despertar

-Aiñ, Hayley despierta, lo lamento por todo- Lipstick dijo con tristeza

-Por favor, levántate- comente pero no reaccionaba

Parece que se había quedado noqueado y por la pelea, teníamos que llevarlo a la enfermeria asi que lo coloque en mi lomo (grave error, estaba muy pesado) y con algo de ayuda de lipstick lo llevamos a la enfermería, era lo menos que podíamos hacer luego de que por nuestra culpa le golpearan en primer lugar. Solo espero nos perdonará.

(Hayley 6 años)

Hoy salí a pasear con mi madre por la ciudad.

Iríamos a visitar a los ponies que visten de blanco en esos edificios grandes pero decidimos pasear un poco antes de de llegar allí pues fuimos a visitar a una amiga de mama antes de ir al gran edificio blanco.

Caminábamos por las calles, el sol iluminaba todo de amarillo, el cielo era azul y pequeños arcoiris se veían alrededor, en los pequeños lagos, algunas lucecitas y en las ventanas grandes de los edificios y las ventanas estaban adornadas. Carteles en los cristales adornaban las ventanas con muchas palabras.

y yo ya podía leer muchas de ellas así que me puse a ver los carteles dentro que estaban en el gran cristal del edificio.

-yu jatso… mami ¿qué significan esas palabras raras?-

-dejame ver- mi madre se acercó hacia la ventana, ella miraba con mucha concentración el cartel mirando detalladamente que era lo que decía

-Dojo del sensei katasawa, inscripciones de 200 bits, clases de lunes a viernes horarios flexibles, entrenamiento de karate-

woao, karate, eso sonaba a las cosas que practican los ponies de la tele. si ellos hacen esos movimientos raros y los terrestres vuelan sin necesidad de alas, y lanzan rayos y protegen a los ponies indefensos y…

-WAO, mami; meteme a karate por favor- trate de colocar mi carita mas triste para convencer a mama de que me escribiera

-no lo se hayley, suena peligroso ¿y si sales lastimado? no no no no no, podrías lastimarte ¿y si pierdes tu cuerno?- ella decía con mucho nerviosismo reflejado en su rostro

-descuide señorita, el estaría bien con nosotros- un pony unicornio, vestido con una bata blanca salió de una de las puertas del edificio y se puso a hablar con mi mamá

-¿pero que tenemos aqui? ¿un pequeño unicornio?- preguntó el pony de bata

-oh si, y estas viendo al próximo defensor de la luz que salvará a todos los ponies de las fuerzas malvadas de la oscuridad, seré un gran héroe con mis artes de ninja karateka- decía mientras intentaba dar una patada lateral

-jeje, claro que lo serás amiguito- comentó el pony de bata con una leve sonrisa

-digame señora ¿por que no me permite mostrarle un poco el lugar y nuestra manera de operar las cosas?-

-oh lo lamento tanto pero… verá que mi hijo y yo nos dirigimos hacia otro lugar y no creo tener los bits suficiente de momento-

voltee a mirar a mi madre con una cara larga, de verdad quería hacer lo que esos ponies de la tele y defender al mundo del mal, como mamá me contaba que papá lo hacía antes de que se fuera, quería ser un heroe, ese seria mi destino, mi cutie mark.

pero tenía que ser un pony fuerte, esta era mi oportunidad de serlo

-no se preocupe señora, tenemos unas clases muestra las cuales son gratis, podrá traer a su hijo aquí y vera lo bien que le va, tenemos un programa especial para unicornios- el pony de la bata decía con mucha seguridad y confianza, mi madre coloco una cara sorprendida y nerviosa

-emmm hayley ¿nos darías un segundo a solas? sirve que miras un poco los alrededores y me dices que encontraste ¿sale?-

-Sisisisi buscare muchas cosas- salí corriendo por todos lados mientras miraba los carteles, los postes de luz, los ponies caminas a los cuales saludaba a lo lejos con mi casco pues según mi madre era de buena educación en un pony desearle buenos días a los demás.

caminaba por los alrededores pero aún podía escuchar a mi madre y el pony de la bata blanca charlar.

-si bueno, respecto a el programa para unicornios, verá que hayley no puede hacer ningún hechizo-

-¿de verdad?- respondió el pony de la bata

-yo no lo sabía, debí de darme cuenta pero jamás había tratado con un unicornio, no sabía que si de pequeños no expulsaban magia significaba que tenían una…-

-deficiencia mágica, sí señora se de lo que habla, una enfermedad que afecta algunos ponies, en especial a los unicornios-

-si, bueno, llevaba a mi hijo hacia un hospital para tratar un poco ese problema, he ahorrado cada bit que puedo para gastarlo tratando de enmendar mi error-

-deje que un unicornio cuide de otro, verá la mayor ventaja de esa enfermedad es que la magia se concentra dentro del pequeño, el problema es que los conductos mágicos no se abren y al estar cerrados es lo que no permite que la magia pase, tratare de entrenar físicamente para que se acostumbre y algun dia pueda hacer magia, dependerá del esfuerzo que él se proponga pero en mi dojo también enseñamos mucha disciplina-

-¿de verdad? parece que sabe cómo convencer a los clientes-

-no señora, aquí no es clientela, son alumnos, pupilos a los cuales les dejaremos enseñanzas para su vida cotidiana, muchos pequeños ponies ha conseguido su cutie mark con nuestro dojo, muchos unicornios han aprendido a canalizar su magia, su hijo estará en buenos cascos-

¿cutie marks? ¿magia? SERÉ UN GRAN UNICORNIO, seré el más fuerte de toda equestria y protegeré a todo los ponies, ese será mi destino, y cuando salve a todo poni de las amenazas festejaremos con pastel y piñatas, fuegos artificiales.

y tener muchos amigos a los cuale defender

todo pony sera mi amigo

(Lipstick)

Hayley yacía acostado en la cama de la enfermería mientras Darky y yo esperábamos fuera de la sala, estábamos en un gran silencio pues nos sentíamos culpables de lo sucedido ya que nosotras le habíamos puesto la trampa de pintura a hayley en primer lugar, deberíamos habernos comportado de manera más madura pero nos dejamos guiar por nuestra ira y ahora un pony estaba lastimado por ello, el de verdad quería ganarse nuestras disculpas, de verdad quería volver a iniciar, de verdad se arrepentía de su comportamiento el dia anterior.

y nosotras le golpeamos por la espalda con esa trampa

de verdad que el elemento de generosidad no se comportaria asi, debi ser una mejor pony en vez de solo limitarme a cobrar venganza ¿a caso solo me desquitaba con Hayley por lo que otros ponies me había hecho? ¿era esta una extraña forma de hacerme demostrar que ningún pony es superior a mi? claro, eso último estaba todo mal, había ponies que merecían ser desterrados a la luna y hayley no era uno de ellos, solo esperaba volviera a la normalidad una vez más.

-¿chicas? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- la maestra Bookworm se acercó a nosotras y nos comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas

-¿están bien? ¿las lastimaron? ¿saben donde esta Comet?- preguntaba muy nerviosa la maestra

-woho, tranquila maestra, estamos bien, no se le vaya a acabar el aire con tantas preguntas- Darky respondió

-lamento mi preocupación, es solo que me dijeron que hubo una fea pelea donde estaban alumnas mías, que alivio que todos estén bien- la maestra soltó un suspiro de alivio luego de acabar su oración

-si, bueno por "estamos" me referia a mi y lipstick, hayley está en la enfermería noqueado-

-¡¿QUE?!- la maestra gritó, se puso algo molesta, muy molesta de hecho luego de escuchar el comentario de Darky

-¡QUIERO NOMBRES DE LOS INVOLUCRADOS EN EL CONFLICTO!-

darky y yo estábamos bastante aterradas por la reacción de la maestra, Darky comenzó a hablar y le dijo a la maestra todo lo que noto de los agresores para tratar de dar con ellos, colores de melena y piel, cutie marks, tonos de voz, manchas en las patas que según darky haciendo referencia a que venían de jugar fútbol, comentó también cómo sonaban sus voces, tamaños de cuerpo aproximados y… woao, me sorprende que se fijara en tantas cosas.

luego de que Darky y la maestra charlaron por un rato, la maestra salió hacia los pasillos dirigiéndose con la directora con la intención de meterle unos reportes y suspensiones a los agresores de Hayley, mientras nosotras decidimos pasar a ver cómo era que hayley se encontraba, abrimos la puerta de su habitación y entramos a ella.

el pobre unicornio yacía dormido sobre la camilla del hospital, se veía agotado y bastante machacado, su labio inferior tenía una abertura y su ojo izquierdo estaba muy negro, tenia uno raspones y un poco de mancha de pintura que le habíamos tirado, lo bueno es que el médico de la escuela se tomó el tiempo de darle una lavada a hayley para quitarle un poco las manchas de pintura que hayley tenía.

si antes me sentía mal por que lastimaran a hayley por nuestra culpa, pues ahora me siento mucho peor luego de mirar frente a frente sus heridas.

-somos las responsables de esto darky, fue nuestra culpa-

-hey, relajate, no sabíamos que esto pasaria, queríamos venganza si, queriamos bañarlo de pintura, también, abusar de su remordimiento para que nos diera comida gratis, pero no queríamos que fuera golpeado, mucho menos por que tratara de defenderse- comentó darky

-no se como se supone eso me haga sentir mejor pero bueno, suena bien para mi-

-solo soy sincera lipstick, nos equivocamos pero estoy segura de que tendremos otra oportunidad con el-

de repente el unicornio naranja comenzó a moverse un poco hacia cada lado y parecía que comenzaba a despertarse, jadeaba bastante su respiración cubría casi toda la sala, solo esperábamos que estuviera bien

-mira, ya esta despertando- comentó darky

-¿hayley? ¿estas bien?- decía con un tono preocupado

el unicornio se levantaba suavemente, o al menos eso intentaba tratando de colocarse de una forma cómoda para poder hablar con nosotras

-que… ¿que paso?-

-oh que alivio, estas bien- comente de alivio

-te dieron una paliza hayley, por defendernos- respondió darky

-oh, en ese caso creo que no las defendió bien ¿a caso las lastimaron también?-

-para nada, peleaste bastante bien, simplemente esa bola de abusadores eran más, eres bueno pero tampoco haces milagros- comentó darky

-vale, me agrada que esten bien-

-claro, gracias a ti-

-si, eso ya me quedó claro ¿que mas paso?-

-la maestra bookworm entró a la enfermería, al enterarse de lo sucedido fue directamente a dirección a dar unos reportes, darky conocía (de cierta forma) a los agresores-

-mi talento es conocer cosas jeje- respondió darky con una risilla

-oh vale, eso es genial… y ¿que tal estoy?- hayley decía mientras trataba de darnos una sonrisa ¿acaso también le faltaba un diente? veamos, 1, 2, 3… no, seguían todos milagrosamente intactos

-la verdad te golpearon muy feo, de echo tienes un ojo morado- comentó darky

-oh genial, espero no meterme en problemas al llegar a la casa ¿y las clases?-

-comenzarán dentro de poco, bueno ya nos perdimos una clase pero aún podemos ir a las otras dos- respondí a la pregunta de hayley

-esta bien, no hay problema si me dejan aquí, sirve que descanso un rato más antes de volver al salon-

-esta bien hayley… te pasaremos los apuntes despues- comente luego de una pausa para pensarlo, supongo era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer luego de todo esto

-si, no te preocupes por ello- respondió darky

-gracias por todo- dijo hayley suavemente con una voz muy cansada

-tu fuiste quien recibió los golpes por nosotras-

-si, fuiste valiente por ello-

-jeje, ya bueno me sonrojan- en efecto estaba un poco sonrojado

-bien, iremos a clase, mejorate pronto-

-esta bien, nos vemos después-

-adiós- dijo darky antes de irnos al salón caminando en frente de ella.

habían pasado las horas y darky permanecía en silencio al igual que yo mientras tomábamos los apuntes de la clase. mire alrededor del salón y note que varios alumnos faltaron a clase ¿a donde habían ido o que le habrá pasado?

-fueron ellos- comentó darky

-disculpa ¿que?-

-ellos fueron quienes nos agredieron en el receso, por eso faltaron por que la maestra BookWorm fue a llevaros a dirección-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-es solo intuición, los ponies sabían que yo era bat, sabían a donde nos fuimos, la maestra dijo que se los llevaría a dirección y misteriosamente ellos faltan, además de que recuerdo sus colores, eran los mismos, te lo aseguro-

-genial, espero no cause problemas en clase-

-meh, estaremos bien, la maestra cuida de nosotros- supongo tenia razon, podriamos hablar con ella por si teniamos mas problemas

solo espero no los tuviéramos.

las horas habían pasado, las clases terminaron, le llevamos a hayley su mochila y le propusimos llevarlo a casa, se negó dijo que estaba bien y que debía de atender algo antes de irse a su hogar, insistió demasiado que nosotras optamos por dejarlo y seguir cada pony su camino.

hice mi tarea al llegar a la casa, comí algo de lo que mi hermano había preparado y todo tan normal como siempre, mis padres no estaban, mi hermana tampoco, mi hermano fue a una cita con su novia, me invitaron pero no queria ser ningun mal tercio así que decliné quedándome sola en casa a la espera de algo interesante que hacer, tal vez solo leería algo antes de dormir. mire en mis libros a ver que tenía, diversas lecturas estaban allí pero no sabia que leer. observe mi buro donde tenía varios libros pero sinceramente pareciera que no tenía ganas de leer nada después de todo. hasta que me encontré con el diario de las princesas, adoro ese libro, la historia de cómo twilight consiguió a sus amigas y juntas salvaron a equestria en diversas ocasiones, deseaba tanto tener algo como eso, esperaba darky fuera la pony que fuera mi mejor amiga… deseaba que hayley lo fuera

¿acaso sería capaz de tener una amistad buena con ellos? digo, al final de todo fui yo quien planeó esa boba venganza contra hayley, si lo supiera me odiaría por siempre.

comencé a leer el libro de la princesa, su diario de amistad y sin darme cuenta descubrí algo

si tenía una amistad con darky, con hayley, si éramos amigos otra cosa es que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero siempre existen las segundas oportunidades, solo tenía que ser honesta con ellos, amable, generosa, graciosa y leal, a cambio ellos me darían su amistad. podíamos ser algo, podemos ser un gran grupo de amigos.

seremos un gran grupo de amigos.

llegue a la escuela una vez más, estando sentada esperando la llegada de darky y hayley.

yacía sentada en mi butaca compartida, era una mesa amplia en la cual cabían dos ponies, de hecho estaba acompañada de dos sillas en las cuales nos sentamos darky y yo.

eran un total de 24 butacas siendo 4 filas de 6 butacas. las esquinas estaban más separadas del centro en la cual estaban dos filas muy pegadas, darky y yo nos sentamos al frente en la 2 fila de butacas si contábamos de la puerta a la otra esquina.

espere un rato por mis amigos y luego de un momento llegó darky como era de esperar

-hey lipstick, buenos días- comento

-hola darky, es bueno escucharte tan animada ¿como estas?-

-bastante bien de hecho ¿has visto a comet?-

-no, parece que aun no llega- respondí

darky tomó asiento a mi lado izquierdo pues yo estaba sentada en la orilla derecha de la butaca, esperamos un rato mientras nos pasábamos los apuntes y comparamos nuestras tareas. faltaban 5 minutos para que la clase iniciara cuando al fin hayley llego al salon.

se veía diferente a como se veía ayer pues su ojo morado ahora estaba sano y sus labios no tenían las cortadas que solía tener ayer luego de la pelea ¿tan rápido había sanado? ¿qué hizo para curarse?

-hey hayley ¿ya estás bien?- pregunté impresionada por no ver ningún rastro de sus heridas de ayer

-si, ya me siento un poco mejor- respondió

-que bueno, te ves mejor, aunque sorprende que hayas curado tan rapido, pense aun seguirias con tu ojo morado- comentó darky

-oh sigo con él, otra cosa es que ayer pase a comprar algo de maquillaje, para esconder las heridas de mi madre, no vaya a ser que me cambie de escuela por ver como quede-

-eso tiene bastante sentido- respondió darky

-oh cierto, eso me recuerda algo- comentó hayley mientras sacaba algo de su mochila

-toma lipstick- hayley me pasaba algo de maquillaje

-em… gracias supongo ¿porque me das esto?- pregunte algo confundida

-es algo del maquillaje que compre, tenian una promocion y pense que seria buena idea regalarle uno-

-¿porque?-

-por tu cutie mark, es un lápiz labial y…-

-¿TE LA HAS ESTADO PASANDO MIRANDO MI FLANCO?- fingí estar enojara para asustar un poco a hayley el cual se quedo impactado de terror

-¿eso qué tiene de malo?- pregunto darky

-meh nada, solo trate de hacer un chiste, es mi manera de demostrar mi cariño-

-ok, tomare nota de eso- respondió darky

-¿por qué no te sientas con nosotras hayley?- pregunte

-no creo se pueda, ademas esta prohibido por la escuela, dicen que solo dos ponies por butaca-

-oh vamos eso es lo de menos, además…- darky tomó una silla sentándose en ella, yo jale a hayley hacia nosotras haciendo que se sentara en medio de las dos, allí estábamos, los tres juntos en una sola butaca, algo apretados para ser sinceros pero juntos al final del dia.

Darky, Hayley y yo estábamos unidos.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos destinados a estar juntos.-


End file.
